Tears In The Darkness
by DaughterofPoseidon04
Summary: Angel, a mysterious demon, had promised to keep watch over young Ciel Phantomhive, and make sure he never gave into despair. Having forgot about her promise, Angel returns to the Phantomhive manor to discover she was too late. He had formed a contract with Sebastian, a demon that wears a flawless human mask. Is there any way she can save Ciel Phantomhive? Or will death be certain?


Introduction: A Promise

(( This fanfic was created suddenly, but I have some pretty good ideas on what to put in this. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. However, the two characters in this intro were made up by me ))

Darkness hung in the air.

The raindrops stung her coffee-colored eyes. She kept blinking wildly to clear them. Her face was pale and filled with pain. She tried to keep herself calm, but she was trembling with fear. Her long light pink dress was drenched by the rain, making her white corset visible. Not that I cared what she wore. Her soul belongs to me, nonetheless.

The young girl's name is Maria Phantomhive.

I have been her loyal servant for the past year, granting her every wish. No questions asked. I simply obeyed.

"This is the end of our time together, Ms. Phantomhive." I said calmly, moving closer to her with each word I spoke.

She glanced up at me slowly. Her eyes already looked lifeless. She knew what was coming. She brought this upon herself, after all. I warned her at the very beginning, before the contract was made.

"I see…But, please, may I make one request?" Her lifeless eyes pleaded into mine. She put her hands together in a begging sort of way.

"Very well," I decided. "It depends upon your request." I didn't have to listen to her requests and carry them out if I didn't want to, especially since she was down to her last few minutes of life. But technically, since she wasn't dead yet, our contract was still binding.

"I-I…" Her voice broke. "Please, make sure my little brother doesn't follow my path, and do as I did! PLEASE! You can do that, can't you?" The tears in her eyes mixed with the rain, creating one big sobbing mess.

For the first time in my life, I had no idea how to respond.

Was I seriously supposed to look after some boy just because this human requested it? Did I seem nice enough to do something like that? For some reason, I felt a small amount of pity towards her. I looked into her coffee brown eyes and saw myself. Literally. This girl is just like what I used to be, the kind of person who put her siblings before herself.

My mind was set.

"Fine. I shall look over your brother, and make sure he doesn't follow the same path as you did." I knelt down in front of Maria.

"You promise?!" Her coffee eyes tried tugging at my heart.

"If it is your dying wish, then it shall be done. I allow my human parties to make one wish in their dying moments, in which I can carry out after they have died." Compared to a lot of other demons, I guess you could call me "generous"?

"Thank you. For a demon, I think you really are an Angel." Maria admitted, a slight smile starting to tug on her lips.

"Don't make me laugh," I smirked. "My name may be Angel, but I am really nothing like one."

"It has to mean something…" She said softly. I could hear her heart slowing down with each beat. "You have to have that name for some reason…"

"No, not really," I admitted. "I was merely given this name as a joke, and it has been with me ever since." It felt stupid to admit, but it was true.

"Y-Your name…it's not…a joke." She took a raspy breath. Her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Ciel…" She muttered, her voice sounded far away. "Brother, please…don't ever give into despair. Value your life…I'm begging you…" A final tear ran down her cheek as her body went slack.

Maria Phantomhive was dead.

I watched as the eleven year old's body started fading into a black mist. When her body was completely gone, I absorbed the black mist. I licked my lips. Her soul was delicious.

After a few seconds, I groaned at the thought of having to watch over some human brat. But I felt the need to keep up with the promise I made with Maria. Besides, all I had to do was watch over him. It's not like I had to babysit him directly.

Keep him from following her path…huh? That meant I had to keep him away from demons. Perhaps the task won't be as easy as I thought. Demons are all over this world, constantly searching for their next meal. So keeping him away from all of them will be difficult.

I smirked. I was amused by this challenge. Suddenly I willed my body to disappear and become one with the darkness.

I had to watch over Ciel Phantomhive.

(( Author's note: This was a short introduction, so of course, not everything about Angel and Maria was revealed. But more important info about them will come later I promise! Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. If you liked it, go ahead and follow to keep getting the updates. I'll try to make the story more interesting as it goes on. Also, feel free to leave a comment (nice or polite criticism/advice). Thank you! :D ))


End file.
